


Volts and Watts and Amperes: Oh My!

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Suicide, Thunder and Lightning, Violet Wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four FOB AU's. Three deaths, and what the French call a little death. Featuring criminal!Pete, stoner!Pete, suicidal!Pete, and sexy!Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volts and Watts and Amperes: Oh My!

One  
All Pete can think is how this has gotten so out of hand. Prison’s ridiculous enough. He doesn’t fit very well in prison, he can take care of himself but he doesn’t want to have to. He’s got the tattoos but not the gang, he’s got the boldness but not the swagger, the violence but not the rage. He doesn’t want a gang, or a swagger, or rage. He can hurt people if they try to hurt him, but he _hates_ it, and they don’t, and that means he’ll always lose in the end.

General population is bad enough, but then, because of his sentencing, they had to move him. Now that it’s official, that they’re going to murder him, he has to stay in his cell alone all day. Technically it’s probably fair. The building did have people in it, it’s him for like thirty people. Except he didn’t know. He would really appreciate being able to explain that, he’s _tried_. Nobody has listened.

Pete doesn’t do causes, he does people. He was attracted to Andy because of how passionate he was. They sucked each other off for the first time behind a deli after spray-painting obscene suggestions about what they could do with their bloody meat. To him it was no different than fucking his first boyfriend in the bathroom after he played a set, no different than Sharon, the artist who painted her cunt to make abstract art with.

And then Andy introduced him to his friends and all of a sudden there were shattered windows and fires, and Pete stayed with him because it was insane but in a powerful way, and then all of a sudden there were bombs and Pete still went with it because Andy kept saying they were going to make a difference. But now there are dead people and he’s about to have two thousand volts run through his body.

In retrospect, maybe dating a self-described ecoterrorist was a poor choice. But he’s always had bad judgement in boyfriends and girlfriends. This is just the straw that broke the camel’s back. Or, rather, the hand that put the plug in the socket.

 

Two  
Pete tends to be the one to humour Joe the most. At least when it’s just their band, Joe can fuck off with the Academy or Panic or just about any tech for hours doing mental stoner things. Joe is what Pete likes to classify an active stoner, the sort that want to explore the world while buzzed. Pete’s more of a chilled stoner, he likes listening to music and writing lyrics that completely confound Patrick. He’s not as obnoxious about being high, which is probably what keeps Straight Edge Andy from fleeing.

That being said, he doesn’t usually turn down offers for an adventure. He’s of the opinion that if you aren’t you don’t belong on tour. Patrick and Andy don’t agree that throwing pies in a grocery store parking lot can be cathartic, or that wearing someone else’s underwear when you have none left is sanitary and comfortable. It doesn’t really matter if he’s stoned or not, he wants to do things that make him smile or laugh.

When Joe asks him to sit in the rain with him Pete only has to think a second before thinking and saying why the hell not. Chances are if he follows Joe will be amenable to making out. They don’t do it very often on the bus, it pisses Andy and Patrick off for some reason. It’s been awhile since the last time Pete groped someone that was interested in groping him back, he’s due for it. From out of nowhere Joe pulls out a massive purple poncho. There’s enough room for both of them to sit inside it, and Joe uses his joint scissors to slice the hood a bit bigger so they can both stick their heads out.

Bodies snug against each other under the purple plastic, Joe leads them past the tin can rows of buses to a nearby field. Pete’s got no idea what the fuck state they’re in, but he likes being able to see for miles in every direction except backwards, where the buses are lined up.

It’s actually pretty awesome sitting in the tall grass and having the rain dew on the poncho, the lightning flash and the thunder crack. For the first time he understands his mom falling asleep to a storm cassette rather than a real band. It would be better if he was higher, there’s no way to light a bowl in rain like this, and the last time he smoked was hours ago. But it’s nice enough like this. Joe’s arms are curled around his chest, his own pressed against Pete’s back. He can feel him breathing, every inhale and exhale.

The storm is near, there’s barely a second between lightning rip and thunder boom. It’s so loud it’s like a bass line. Pete shrugs and makes Joe stand with him so he can crawl out of the poncho. He gives Joe a kiss before he removes leaves the plastic, Joe tastes like gummi worms. He wants to mosh to the thunder, and he doesn’t even care if that’s weird. And it’s hardly like Joe cares. He stamps his feet and raises his arms, wishing that this missing piece could follow him on stage. Pete’s hardly surprised when the lightning hits.

 

Three  
It’s the best way to do it.

It’s not the quickest, for that there’s a bullet. Pete doesn’t own a gun, but it would be easy enough to get one. He lives in fucking America, it’s his God Given Right to own a gun. Even if he didn’t want to register for one, he’s really not sure what the requirements are, if they look into his mental health record or if they just care if he’s a criminal, or if they even care about that, there are other ways of getting around that. He could buy one from some guy on the street. Or he could probably get one from Ryan Ross, there are benefits to having bodyguards as friends. With all the various heavy duty shit Ryan owns, he probably wouldn’t even notice until it was too late.

It’s not the most painless way. They say that nearly all women go by slit wrists or overdose, because it doesn’t hurt and because it’s not very messy. He could do that. He’s got his Ativan, it would be easy enough to swallow most of the bottle. Time consuming; he’s got a reflex problem where he can only swallow one pill at time. But if it was the last thing he did, what would it matter how long it took?

It’s not the most certain way either. That would be jumping off something high. Once you splat, you can’t take it back. It’s not like having to wake up the next day with sewn up arms, or brain damage from a bullet, or covered in third degree burns because someone put you out after the dose of gasoline. Jumping would almost be peaceful, moments of wind rushing by his ears, ruffling his clothes before everything ended.

So it’s not the quickest or the most painless or the most certain, but it’s the best. It’s a test, see. Any other way and Patrick would avoid the idea by trying to save him. This is a two option situation. Patrick safely sanely backs away and doesn’t try to save him, or he reaches to pull out his body from the bathtub and sacrifices himself. No, not sacrifices, just doesn’t want to be around without him. If Pete drops the hairdryer into the water, Patrick has two ways of responding. And either way Pete will know how Patrick really feels about him.

 

Four  
“You know I’m not actually that into Harry Potter, right? Like, we don’t need to role play.” Pete looks at what is nothing if not a wand, and then back at naked Patrick and and over to Joe’s cock. They’re both hard, they both seem into the idea. If they want to, why the hell would he deny himself the sex? “On the other hand, let’s go for it.”

“Role playing? I call naughty nurse,” Joe snickers.

“But my hair would go better with the white costume!” Andy reminds them all. Thanks to princess Peach, they all know quite well that Andy has the legs to pull off a dress.

Pete strikes a pose and shouts “Do me with your wizard staff!”

“You know this isn’t actually a wand, right?”

Pete considers Patrick’s words as he takes another look at the toy on the bedspread. If it’s not a prop for role playing, then it has to be a sex toy. He says the first thing that comes to mind. “That’s not going in my ass.”

“It’s a violet wand.” Pete is about to point out that wand is in the actual name when Andy explains it’s for electric play.

“Oh. Well if it’s kinky and painful I know it’s Patrick’s idea.”

“Fuck you furry boy!”

“Fuck you too, Mr Electricity!”

‘Why are we having an argument when we could be fucking?” Joe asks plaintively.

It’s kind of funny, considering he’s the one with the artsy sex tape and the leaked pictures, that he’s not really into kinky shit. Patrick is, and he’d feel unwelcome if they didn’t do what he was into, so they do. But they don’t need it like he does. And Pete’s not actually into furries, he just thinks it’s fun to hug or tackle people while dressed as a giant animal. But it’s Patrick who likes to drip candlewax on people, or tie their ankles to their hands, or now apparently electric shock people.

“Look, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to.” Pete hates hearing Patrick say that. It always seems like a guilt trip, he always feels bad. Hearing Patrick say it makes him what to do whatever it is, just so Patrick will start smiling at him. It’s so fucking manipulative, except that’s not how Patrick means it, and _Patrick_ would feel guilty if he knew the phrase guilted Pete into doing anything. It’s a vicious circle of kink.

Luckily for the both of them, they have Andy and Joe. While Pete is staring down Patrick, trying to decide if he’s willing to be shocked just because Trick wants it, Joe has picked up the wand and is waving it in a slow pattern over Andy’s chest. Andy’s shivering, but he’s not quaking like Pete imagines the way people look when they cram a fork into a toaster. In fact, Andy’s getting hard.

Pete settles on the edge, careful to not be too close to the edge. He still remembers the time he started jerking off and fell off the bed. He’s not sure if he wants anyone to touch him with it, but he’s definitely interested in watching Andy come.


End file.
